Big Time Break-Up
Jo was offered a role in a major motion picture that shoots in New Zealand for 3 years. However, she lies to Kendall, saying that she is incapable of doing the movie due to her "New Town High " contract. But when Kendall and Katie check Jo's New Town High contract, it states that " ,if offered major role she can get out of her contract. Much to Kendall's guilt, he tries to Jo break up with him by acting disgusting on there date. Kendall then realizes that he made a mistake and him and Jo get together just as Jo's plane leaves. Plot Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James are sitting and talking about Jo getting a role in a film. Someone then calls and tells Jo she has gotten the part but it is to be filmed for three years in New Zealand. Kendall then becomes upset and soon finds out by Jo in the lobby that she didn't actually get the part, and Kendall performs a "happy dance" until being informed by Katie that she had quit the role by choice. Kendall is then told by Katie that this is putting too much pressure on himself and that he needs to go on a date with Jo and be disgusting so they can break-up. On their date, Kendall does many gross things such as stabbing a guy with a fork by performing a "fork chop". Jo breaks up with him and walks away, leaving Kendall feeling upset. Katie insists on helping Kendall after he becomes heart-broken by making him nachos with extra cheese, buying many video games and movies, inviting over a clown who makes balloon animals, and by putting on television. Kendall, however, becomes even more upset when the television show Jo is on appears on the screen. Soon, Jo stops by and tells Kendall she knows that he just acted disgusting at the date so she can go do her movie, and she tells him she still decided to stay. Kendall disagrees and calls her managers to say that Jo will do the movie. Outside at Jo's limo, she and Kendall hug and Kendall gives her an inflated dog balloon. She then leaves in the limo. Meanwhile, Logan and Kelly try to steal Carlos's helmet after he wears it during several photoshoots. Carlos eventually tells them that he will take his helmet off during photoshoots and dinner. James also meets a latin pop singer Selana and, as she is only in town for three days, has a complete relationship in those three days.Back at the apartment, the guys come to cheer up Kendall and Carlos points out that Kendall will never forget the goodbye kiss Jo and Kendall shared. Kendall then remembers that he and Jo just had a goodbye hug and not kiss, so he and the guys run down to the airport as fast as they can. Soon enough, Kendall and Jo share their goodbye kiss and Jo walks away to get on the plane, all while Big Time Rush perform their new song, "Worldwide". Kendall then looks at Jo's plane fly away and the boys all pat his back as they walk away.